Cuatro veces
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Cuatro veces que Fenrir se perdió.


Para un evento del foro. Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión, fue un poco...experimental XD No acostumbro escribir de Asgard.

* * *

**Cuatro veces**

* * *

Cuatro veces te has perdido.

La primera, eras aún muy pequeño. Habías ido al pueblo por tu cuenta, ansioso de sentirte humano, de ver rostros familiares que te sonrieran. En la mansión había silencio y frío, y nosotros. Al principio nosotros no fuimos suficiente.

No pude seguirte a la aldea. Me quedé vagabundeando en los alrededores, suficientemente lejos para evitar ser visto. En estas tierras abundan cazadores listos a arrancarnos la piel por algunas monedas. He perdido a varios hermanos así.

Pasó un largo rato. No dejaba de merodear inquieto, dando vueltas en el perímetro de la villa y tratando de no distraerme cuando algún conejo despistado saltaba fuera de su arbusto.

Cuando saliste entre tropezones, pude oler tu tristeza antes de verla escurriendo de tus ojos. Te empujaba un hombre robusto que apestaba a cebada y sostenía una lanza en su mano izquierda, era uno de los veladores de la aldea. Te echó de ahí con señas agresivas y estuvo a poco de patearte. Claro, ya no eras como ellos, te habías convertido en uno más de nosotros aunque te costara entenderlo todavía. Eras un niño feral; tus ropas rasgadas y llenas de rastros de nuestro pelaje, tus cabellos enredados, la mugre en tu rostro y el aroma a familia; ellos no aceptarían nada de eso.

Te tambaleaste alejándote por el camino hasta que las piedras cuadradas y planas se dejaron de ver bajo la nieve. Te seguí escondido, viéndote limpiar tus ojos hasta que tomaste la ruta del bosque. Entonces troté hasta llegar a tu lado, moviendo la cola, y te llamé con un gruñido suave. Volteaste, tu mano se posó sobre mi cabeza, acariciaste por momentos la cicatriz en mi frente, y tu boca se torció sin alegría, pero dejaste de llorar.

A partir de entonces, nosotros tuvimos que ser suficiente.

"Fenrir," aullaba para llamarte cuando nos separábamos durante la caza. Tardaste un tiempo en entenderlo. Del mismo modo, tus palabras no me eran claras en un principio, y confundían al resto. Fue por ti que aprendí los nombres de las cosas, fue por ti que tengo un nombre, así como todos ellos, aunque algunos se resistieron y a veces les cambiabas los nombres hasta que quedaban conformes.

En un inicio nos unió la curiosidad y el agradecimiento, pero las cosas se volvieron difíciles, había demasiadas diferencias. Tu falta de pelaje te tenía siempre temblando; tu falta de velocidad nos entorpecía, no podías seguirnos el ritmo; te negabas a comer las entrañas de los ciervos y llorabas cuando te traíamos conejos muertos. Te tuvimos paciencia, les disuadí de devorarte cuando el primer invierno —más rapaz de lo que cualquiera podía recordar— desapareció por completo a las presas.

Sufriste el frío con nosotros, lloriqueabas cual lobezno para que nos acurrucáramos a tu alrededor y te mantuviéramos protegido de las inclementes temperaturas. Te uniste a nuestra hambre e imitaste los sonidos quejumbrosos que soltábamos a la luna. En las épocas prósperas, cuando la congelación no era total, y ya que te habías adecuado mejor a nosotros, tu audacia humana nos dio una ventaja sobre las otras jaurías; cazamos con mayor efectividad, y el próximo invierno pudimos asegurar provisiones con tiempo.

Acabaste ganándote nuestra lealtad incondicional. Si sufríamos heridas, tú las curabas, dándonos más oportunidades de las que nos tocaban por naturaleza (en otra época, tan sólo una pata rota nos hubiera sentenciado a morir); si caíamos en la trampa de algún cazador, estabas ahí para rescatarnos, y nosotros hacíamos lo mismo en caso de que algún peligro te amenazara; cuando una nueva camada nacía, te desvivías por asegurarte de que todos los cachorros sobrevivieran. Nos hiciste fuertes y te hiciste fuerte a nuestro lado.

Y un día, cuando la altura de mi cabeza ya no sobrepasaba tu cintura, te perdiste de nuevo. Fuiste a enfrentar al oso.

Te rastreé por días, alzando la nariz al viento cuando no andaba con ella pegada a la tierra en busca de tu esencia. Me interné en los bosques donde el peligro abundaba; no sólo los depredadores más grandes, sino los humanos, los cazadores. Tuve que evadir a unos cuantos para alcanzar la zona más profunda, y aun así no daba con una pista de ti; te habías vuelto demasiado hábil, totalmente uno con la adversa naturaleza de este lugar al que llamas Asgard.

Finalmente, poco antes del anochecer, escuché el rugido agonizante que me llevó hasta ti. La gran bestia yacía desplomada a tus pies, y tú no tardaste en caer también, arrodillándote rendido frente a tu presa. Acudí a tu lado y lamí las heridas de tus brazos, donde la piel se había partido marcando los caminos de las garras de tu adversario. Olfateé la figura sin vida, el hambre retrasada durante las jornadas de búsqueda se avivó fiera, pero esperé, y con un aullido largo llamé a la manada.

Sentí tu mano sobre mi lomo y volteé a observarte. Sonreías justo como aquel día, después de que te perdiste por primera vez. Incompleto, sin motivo.

"Jin… ¿tú los recuerdas?" murmuraste mientras acariciabas mi pelaje. Tus ojos brillaron y temblaron antes de que agua escurriera de ellos. Me acerqué a hociquear y lamer tu mejilla, pero empujaste mi cabeza a un lado.

"Estoy bien." Tú mismo pasaste las manos sobre tu rostro. "Estoy bien," repetiste, antes de atrapar una de mis orejas y apretarla, como hacías cuando eras cachorro.

Pasaron varios inviernos más hasta que volviste a perderte. Esta vez, todos te seguimos. Ibas a una zona que nunca frecuentábamos; bosques con demasiada actividad humana, con árboles cuidados y poca caza, mucho menos frío. Había casas enormes como la tuya, pero sin paredes rotas ni llenas de hiedras.

Cuando te diste cuenta de que te seguíamos, volteaste a mirarnos de una forma extraña. Tus ojos eran más punzantes que las flechas de los cazadores. Algunos de los que venían conmigo lloriquearon y retrocedieron, hasta que yo avancé y llegué hasta a ti. Ellos me imitaron. Un silbido, tan bajo que nadie más que la familia escuchó, fue lo que marcó el inicio de la carrera conjunta y sigilosa.

La sangre de los nobles era amarga y pesada, sus huesos tronaban entre nuestros dientes opacando el sonido de los gritos, y nuestras patas se empapaban con la sustancia espesa que creaba charcos por doquier. El piso no era duro como la piedra ni inestable como la nieve, sino que parecía estar recubierto por pelambre de conejos. Tú mirabas a distancia sin creer lo que habías causado, incluso más asustado que cuando eras pequeño y conociste al oso; en ese entonces te mostraste valiente, ahora permanecías congelado y tembloroso.

La jauría estuvo inquieta los días posteriores, indigestada por la carne podrida. Entendimos por qué los odiabas.

No oímos tu voz durante semanas después de aquello, no saliste a cazar, no hiciste más que hibernar en la casa sobre el cuero felpudo de la bestia que te quitó todo.

Hasta que ella llegó, y encontraste algo que no necesitabas. Nosotros éramos suficiente, pero lo olvidaste. O tal vez nunca fue verdad.

Ahora estás frente a mí, más perdido que nunca. No obstante, te seguiré.

* * *

.


End file.
